Beyond the Valley of the Dolls
Sypnosis A single young lady called Cinderalex is forced to live with his treacherous stepsisters. When she recieves an invitation and gets her dress done, she makes friends and a romantic couple with Prince James. At the end, the wicked stepsisters get their eyes ripped out by the pigeons. P.S. This has nothing to do with the 1970's Adult Film. Plot Prologue This story starts out with Cinderalex as a young girl with her mother, Linda. In the castle, we see his two wicked step-sisters called Chrystiane (A female version of Christian Martinez) and Elisa. On a rainy day, her mother passed away and we see Alex lay on her bed. Story Years later, we see Cinderalex living in the cottage of Lady Lornadoone. They, her new parents, force him to be home alone with her treacherous stepsisters Chrystiane and Elisa. When she woke up on a light blue morning, at dawn, she sang a song about dreams being a wish your heart makes ("In The Long Run"). She sings that when she makes her bed, bathed and dressed up to clean. She fed the Blue Jays some crops. When her sisters try to call Cinderalex to bring them their breakfast, Cinderalex thinks "What am I? A hotel?". When they find a mice in their breakfast, they scream. Later, a mailgirl called Janice, said that the Prince has invited the selected princesses and they, Chrystiane, Cinderalex and Elisa, were one of the few to be selected. Later, Cinderalex managed to design her clothes for the ocassion, by using her Grandma's clothes and rearranging the sleeves and fixing it up a little bit. With the help of her animal friends, they decide to steal her stepsisters' belonging (i.e. Button Shirt, Tie, Hair Dye, two Wristbands (one purple and the other green) and Belt). ("Find It") Her suit is ready for perfection. When they are about to leave, Cinderalex tells her stepmom Lornadoone, and her stepsisters Chrystiane and Elisa to wait up. She has her suit ready. The stepsisters tear it up because they accuse her of stealing their acessories. This leaves Cinderalex in torn up clothes. ("Gentle People") When Cinderalex is crying on the bench, she sees a fairy godmother (Michelle Hernandez) come out of nowhere. She turn's Cinderalex's rags into riches. ("Look on Up at the Bottom"). She reminds her that she needs to be back by 1:00am, or else her riches will turn to rags. She arrives at the ball and she sees Prince James. They become friends. Hours into the ball, they dance. ("Sweet Talking Candyman") At 1:00am, the bell chimes and Cinderalex has to tell James she has to leave. She leaves her shoe behind. The next morning, the prince is going door to door to find the princess who lost her shoe. They reach the Lady Lornadoone residence. Chrystiance is up first and her foot is too small to fit. Next, they try Elisa, but her foot is too big, they cut her big toe off. When Cinderalex is up next, she just fits right into the shoe. They found the princess who lost her shoe at the ball. Ending At the wedding of Cinderalex and Prince James, they run out of the church and Cinderalex notices her slipper is missing. They ride off on a carriage. At the party, the couple went in with a delighted welcome. As the stepsisters came in the older was on the left while the younger was on the right and the pigeons ripped an eyeball out of each of them, they tumbled down the hill and ended up in the lake. As the stepsisters got up, the younger was on the left while the older was on the right, and the pigeons ripped their second and final eyeball of each of them. For their wickness, treachery and cruelty, the stepsisters were forced with a lifetime punishment of blindness for all of eternity. THE END (An upbeat-jazzy rendition (Similar to "The Brady Bunch" closing theme) of "Here Comes the Bride") Cast Alex O'Hagan as Princess Cinderalex Linda Mengel as Linda Christian Martinez as Princess Chrystiane Elisa Martinez as Princess Elisa Lorna Martinez as Lady Lornadoone TBA as Prince James Randy Harris as King Randy Nate Hart as King Randy's atachee Michelle Hernandez as Fairy Godmother Zack Martinez as Rufus, Alex's friend and dog Category:Movies